I Will Love You Forever
by Nixter97
Summary: It was suppose to be a special day for Mike & Zoey. But when Zoey sees "Mike" kissing Anne Maria...He has to fix everything. REVIEW! :D
1. Part 1

**I will love you forever**

_**Mike's P.O.V,**_

I wake up, the sun is shining, birds are chirping, and today…Chris had decided to give us all a break today!

I slowly yawn as I stretch, starting to sit up in my bed, and when I was done, I got my original cloths on and walk out of the Maggot cabin.

Today was a very beautiful day…but not as beautiful as the love of my life, Zoey.

I'm hoping to tell her about my Multiple Personality Disorder: Despite the fact that it's been causing problems for us…especially Vito.

Vito's been causing problems for things to work out between Zoey and me: Vito always flirting with Anne Maria, kissing her, and snuggling her!

"I've got to tell her…like…today!" I mumble to myself as I continue on walking towards the beach.

Zoey and I've planned to start spending the day together by having some fun at the beach today: Water skiing, castle building, swimming, and maybe even kissing…if that could happen.

Anne Maria's been trying to get me shirtless for the past few hours before we all went to bed last night, right after Sam was voted off. I was able to get away from her, thank God, but Zoey wasn't pleased with how she always sees Anne Maria.

Zoey always looks like she's gonna kill Anne Maria…literally!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's P.O.V,<strong>_

I get into my swimsuit as I exit the mess hall; Anne Maria and I was having a 'nice' chat about how she can just screw off and make-out with Lightning or something.

By the time I arrive at the beach grounds, I didn't see Mike anywhere.

"Hmmm…he must be running late or maybe he's just woken up from his sleep." I say to myself as I walk over towards a big rock and sit down on it.

I was about to put my sunscreen on, until a certain pair of tan, strong arms wrapped around me. I nearly jumped when I feel lips touching my neck, but relax when I find out that it's just Mike.

"Mmmm…Mike…stop that, its tickles." I try not to giggle as he's playfully nibbling on my neck.

"That's why I'm doing it." He smirks and continues to nibble my neck.

"Mike…I'm very flattered right now, and I do wish that this could go on forever…but I really think that you should stop so we can enjoy each other's company."

"I'm already enjoying you," I blush from this.

"Mike…"

"Joking, joking…ok Zoey, I'll stop." And so he lets go of me and takes the bottle of sunscreen.

"Want me to put this on you?" I nod and lie down on my back, on the rock, resting my head on my crossed-arms.

I now fell his hand rubbing my back as he puts the lotion on me: It felt great, really great. I close my eyes and daydream about the two of us, me and Mike.

"Mike,"

"Yeah Zoey,"

"I was just wondering…what do you have planned for us today?"

"Well…I was thinking about maybe spending some time here and have fun on the beach. And maybe having a nice, nightfall picnic." I smile, just by thinking of that.

"Awww, so sweet of you Mike,"

"Not as sweet as you are Zo."

I was now blushing a little, but finally stop as he stops putting lotion on me.

"I'll get my other body parts."

"K…I'll just…get ready as well," And so he takes his shirt off, and puts sunscreen on himself as well. Luckily, Vito didn't trigger this time…I wondered why.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's P.O.V,<strong>_

Zoey look absolutely beautiful: Her hair, her body, her…everything. I just wished I could just tell her about my disorder.

I've got it! I'll tell her during our picnic, that way…I can think of how I'm going to tell her while we spend our time at the beach together.

"C'mon Mike! Come and splash around with me!" I quickly snap out of my thoughts and see Zoey having fun in the waters. I smile and rush into the water as well, getting ready to swim with her.

She splashes me with a lot of water, she giggles as she sees me soaked. A smirk comes on my face and I grab her on her shoulders and pull both me and her down into the water.

Our lips connect as we're floating under water.

But the fun stops when Fang, the giant mutated shark comes and tries to eat us alive. I open my eyes and gasps at the sight and I pull both of us above water and swim us back to shore.

"Mike! What the hell's gotten into you?" I could tell she was a mixture of scared, worried, and concerned about my act of hero.

"I-I-I saw…Fang!" I try and catch my breath; Zoey, however, just looked stunned and looks at the waters and sees Fang pop out of the water and eats up a bird that was flying over the lake.

"My God!"

"I know…so…I've saved…us…both." I continue to try and catch my breath, until Zoey kisses me so hard, we both fall into the sand.

"Mike…you're my hero." I blush and wrap my arms around her.

"Thanks Zoey…I love you."

"I love you to Mike." We continue to kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's P.O.V,<strong>_

Mike and I left the beach part of the island about ten minutes ago. He told me to meet him at the area next to the dock of shame for a special surprise later on, probable the picnic he's preparing for us.

"_Oh Mike…I love you so much!" _I think happily in my head as I walk towards the confessional

_*Confessional – Zoey*_

Zoey- Mike is the sweetest guy on this island! He's always so kind to me, treats me like a queen, I'm never off his mind, and he's always the man of my future. (Stops and thinks about something for a brief moment.) But I guess one thing that I'm completely confused on…is him always changing into comedy routines and naming them. Also the fact that he's been looking like he has something important to say to me; I remember he's always gasping for air before doing that…does he have some kind on sickness or something?

_*End of confessional*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's P.O.V,<strong>_

I was setting up me and Zoey's picnic, until Anne Maria comes over and sees me.

"Hey there Mike! What are you doing?" I look up at her from the sheet and stands up to face her.

"Nothing…just fixing up a picnic,"

"With who?"

"Me and Zoey."

"Oh…I see," She looks at me for a moment.

_*Confessional- Anne Maria & Mike*_

Anne Maria- That's it! Mike is mine for the taking…I just need to get red to see what's gonna happen!

Mike- I completely feel uncomfortable around Anne Maria now. In fact…sometimes…I feel like that she's only in to me because of Vito.

_*End of confessional*_

"So Mike…Zoey's coming or what?"

"Yeah…she said she'll be coming around about now." And I was right, because Zoey was walking her way towards the two of us right now.

Anne Maria sees Zoey and smirks. She turns around and faces me and rips my shirt off: Causing me to gasps and turn into Vito.

"Bada Bing Baby! Let's smooch!"

"Yeah Vito! Give it to me!" I didn't know this, but then we start kissing, falling down onto the sheet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's P.O.V,<strong>_

I come up towards Mike…and gasps. Why? Because in my sightings….Anne Maria is making-out with MY man!

"Mike!" I scream angrily.

Mike gasps and pushes Anne Maria of him: Causing him to stand up and walk towards me.

"Zoey, I-"

"I don't care Mike! And I thought we're meant to be," I look at Anne Maria, who now has a satisfied look on her face. I turn back to Mike.

"But I guess I was wrong!" I was now running into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u guys like this!<strong>

**It took me a while 2 come up w/ a new 'Zoke' Fanfic...but i've done it! ^^**

**Will Mike get Zoey back? Find out in Part 2! XD**

**~Part 2 WILL come soon~ :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;p**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

_**Zoey's P.O.V,**_

I was crying, the fact of seeing Mike making-out with another girl made me feel crushed. I was now thinking that he obviously wants Anne Maria…not me.

I finally stop running and lay down right next to a lake than me and Mike had spent a few moments after Sam got voted off.

_*Flashback*_

"Oh Mike, that's very sweet of you." I blush at the comment he gave me.

"It's true Zo…every word I say to you is, and always will, be true." I now had sparkles in my eyes, just by looking at him.

We cuddle closer, he picked up a guitar that he'd brought with him after Sam was voted off.

"I wrote a song for you Zoey,"

"Mike…I didn't know you can play,"

"Of course I do…it's one of the things that I've learned to do."

"Well…I would love to hear the song that you've wrote about me."

He smiles at me and starts to warm up the guitar, then starts singing.

"_I think of you Zoey, almost every day._

_The smile, your eyes, the flower, very grand,_

_The way that you walk takes me pretty back._

_I love you and always will…but for the heck of it, I'll say this more than once._

_I love you Zoey, don't you ever forget that;_

_I want to spend my whole life with you girl, 'because you rally turn me on._

_I love you girl, 'because you're the only…one…"_

I nearly had tears in my eyes, it was beautiful to me…

"Awww, Mike! That was beautiful! I love you too!"

"I love you even more Zoey."

We smile…then lean in for a kiss.

_*End of Flashback*_

It was one of our happiest memories together. And now…it's over!

I try and dry my tears away, until I hear someone, or something, coming my way.

"Zoey…Zoey…where are you?" Shouts out a familiar voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's P.O.V,<strong>_

"Zoey!" I shout with relief as I hurry my way over towards the girl that I hoped to be with forever.

"Go away Mike!" She shouts angrily.

"Zoey…"

"I said go!"

"But Zoey, if you'll just let me explain-"

"NO MIKE! I've had it! Most of the time when I see Anne Maria…your lips are on hers!"

"Zoey!" I shot back, but gasps and cover my mouth, shock that I've just shouted at the girl of my dreams.

I could see more tears in her eyes as she quickly looks away and stars to cry again.

"Just please leave Mike…" She says sadly.

"Zoey…" I shrug and rub the back of my neck as I try to come up with what I have to say.

I needed to tell her the truth, NOW! I didn't give a damn: She needed to know, she needed to feel better, and she needed to understand…why.

"I need to tell you something important," She looks up at me.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" I walk over towards her, looking very nervous. I slowly take her hands and sigh.

"Zoey…you know all about my 'comedy routines'…right?"

"Yes…I do," She nods. I wipe her tears away.

"Well…those aren't acting characters…" I was now more nervous than hell at this moment.

"Wha- what do you mean Mike?" I knew there was no way out of this…it was now…or never.

"Zoey," I sigh.

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder." I look down, tears were slowly coming out of my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zoey's P.O.V,<strong>_

I look at him with a confused look on my face. I take a good look at him: I see tears, a sad look, and I swore…I could hear little cries and sniffs coming from him.

"Oh God, Mike…really?" He nods slowly.

I now felt bad, I knew that there was something wrong with him a little bit, but I didn't know there was something wrong with him this much…whoa.

"Zoey," He begins.

"I know that I've messed up big time…and I know and will understand why you don't want me in your life anymore. But let me please tell you this Zoey…I love you and always have…and will. Anne Maria is NOTHING to me, it's Vito that always does that; I can't control my alterative personalities. So…I love you Zoey, don't you ever doubt that." He stands up and is now about to walk away, until I shout for him.

"Mike…wait!" He turns around, I walk up to him…and kiss him.

"Zoey?" He asked confused.

"Mike…I've heard about M.P.D,"

"You have?"

"Yes. But I don't understand why you've could have told me sooner…I would understand." He sighs and drops his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mike's P.O.V,<strong>_

"I've never told you because…because I was worried you won't accept me for me. I was worried that you'll have having to have to accept FIVE me's." I look at her dead-shot in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm SO sorry Zoey…I love you too much. I know, I've could've just told you before…but-" Zoey kisses me and cuts me off.

"I love you too Mike." I smile at her and she wraps her arms around me, around my waist since I was a little taller than her, and hugs me as I hug her back.

It begins to rain, both of us smile into each other's eyes and comes closer for a kiss.

"I love you Mike,"

"I love you too Zoey."

We stops kissing and she cuddles closer into my chest and we share our long lasting hug. The rain was purring down, but we didn't mind.

"I will love you forever Zoey…always."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 4 the short 'Zoke' Story if u guys were wanting a longer one. But I'll try &amp; get a longer one up in the future. XD<strong>

**Please REVIEW! ^^**


	3. THIS STORY'S GONNA BE A MOVIE NO JOKE

**I've got a very special announcement to make...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A MOVIE!**

**...**

**Yup! Thanks to Fanfiction author, _CLake_, this story is going to be a short film on YouTube! After writing the script, I sent it to him through Facebook, and he's already working on the story board and all of that. If things go precisely as planned, the short film SHOULD be up on YouTube before you all know it!**

**This is very exciting news, and I can't wait for you all to see it! I'll probably be up on my YouTube channel (or his), I don't know, we haven't decided on that yet.**

**But in the meantime...Stay tuned, and I'll tell you all when it's up! :)**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
